One Day I Will Be King No QUEEN?
by Hetaliafanficnoob
Summary: Prince!Au Prince Alfred was born to be married and save his declining kingdom.But when he has to live with Prince Matthew and learn how to be a proper queen, will his rebellious attitude be the end of the Kingdom? Or will he fall in love like every other person in his case? CANUS
1. When meeting a prince

**Again please review And I will try to continue this the best I can.**

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a King and Queen the queen had a beautiful baby boy with bright blue eyes that put the ocean and sky to shame, and honey blonde hair that many would envy. The reason they had him was because their country was struggling to stay alive, and the only way to save it was through marriage. Cooing at the new born baby on her throne she stood up to make an announcement to the court. "People of America this is your new prince, his name is Alfred. He has been born to be our salvation. He shall marry the prince of Canada and we will form an alliance so story that no other kingdom dare challenge us." Standing there loud and proud the queen was the center of the applauds going around the room. As soon as the clapping stopped the queen exited the room placing her new baby into his crib lined with silk blankets.

Sixteen years passed and the prince grew up into a dashing prince. He was brave, heroic, had a pure and honest heart, and a bit of a rebellious attitude. Watching her son from the palace window she sent a messenger to meet her in the throne room. Gracefully the walked down to the throne room with four other figured next to her waiting for the prince as well. They all sat quietly in the room only looking at the door anxious to see the prince. A few minutes had passed and no sign of him, growing worried the queen was about to send a search party when a muddy figure came into the room smiling.

"Sorry I'm late mother, I was having fun with my friend Tony oh and we kind of got dirty while playing in the mud…But anyways what did you want to discuss with me?" Clicking her tongue the queen shook her head a bit disappointed. "Alfred dear, before I tell you, you must clean up. Hanzel please escort him out and clean him thoroughly then return him here."

"Yes your highness," The servant said with a bow before escorting the young prince out. Just as he was being sent out Alfred turned his head to see another prince in fine clothing with ivory eyes staring at him. What pretty eyes he must be a foreigner I've never seen anyone with those eyes before. He thought as he brought his head back to its original position. Returning about a half our later Alfred entered the room and bowed still directing his gaze at the stranger with the lovely eyes. "Alfred my dear, I must tell you something very important. I know you will not like it at all so please hear me out dear."

"M-mom," Alfred said in a concerned tone of voice his expression matching as well. "Our kingdom is almost on the brink of vanishing, you were born in order to help us with our little problem. I shall have you know I say this with a heavy heart in hopes you will accept this. Prince Matthew please step up towards my son and introduce yourself." The queen commanded as the other two figures next to the Prince Matthew pushed him forward. Nervously the other looked at the honey blonde unsure on what to say. He knew of the situation since he was five but the other didn't. Thinking out his plan in his head he gave a gentle smile to the other. Then he took Alfred's hand in his kneeled down and kissed it.

"Bonjour Prince Alfred I'm Prince Matthew of Canada.I-it's a p-pleasure to meet you."Feeling a bit awkward Alfred took his hand back and wiped it on his clothing. "Umm mother what is the meaning of this? Why is this foreigner here?" Alfred said rudely in front of the other still feeling a bit skittish. "Alfred he is from the kingdom that will help us. He is your," the queen took a deep before finishing, "Fiancée." After these words there was a moment of silence that fell upon everyone. The foreign prince in front of Alfred looked very nervous as the others nodded their head in agreement.

"My what!?Mother this can't be!I-I've never met him before and I have so much I want to do before I become king. I do not wish to be tied down by marriage to another's rule."

"Alfred I'm afraid you have no choice, I also regret to inform you, you will not be king you are to be his queen. The kingdoms with make an alliance and forge a great power and be called North America. Doesn't that sound great a bigger and better kingdom?"

"No not all. I am all for bigger is better but to be a queen. I have not heard of a queen being a hero and saving people. I rest my case I am not marrying Prince Matthew."

"I shall say this again you have no choice. To get you ready for marriage I am sending you to Canada to live with the Prince and get to know his kingdom. You leave today."

"E-ex…," Matthew said in a soft tone of voice trying to have some say in the two royal's quarrel. Having nothing more to say Alfred stormed out of the room angry with some tears running down his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Prince Matthew my son has a very rebellious spirit. I apologize for what you have just seen."

"T-that is alright y-your highness.I-I'm sure over time I can make your son l-love me. I-it can't be that hard right?"


	2. Goodbye all I know and love

**Previously on One day i will me king no QUEEN!?: **

"No not all. I am all for bigger is better but to be a queen. I have not heard of a queen being a hero and saving people. I rest my case I am not marrying Prince Matthew."

"I shall say this again you have no choice. To get you ready for marriage I am sending you to Canada to live with the Prince and get to know his kingdom. You leave today."

"E-ex…," Matthew said in a soft tone of voice trying to have some say in the two royal's quarrel. Having nothing more to say Alfred stormed out of the room angry with some tears running down his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Prince Matthew my son has a very rebellious spirit. I apologize for what you have just seen."

"T-that is alright y-your highness.I-I'm sure over time I can make your son l-love me. I-it can't be that hard right?"

* * *

Storming through the palace halls he made sure that his presence was known by stomping with his heels. Noticing the clicking sounds his heels made when having contact with the cement, he took them off and threw them behind him. "THEY ALSO GIVE ME A WOMAN'S SHOE! HOW DARE THEY!I AM A PRINCE OF AMERICA, NOT SOME CROSS DRESSING QUEEN TOY!" Now bare foot and freezing the young prince went to his room and sulked on his fluffy bed. Tightening his grip on the poor pillows he ripped one apart in rage. Feathers flew around freely as he grinned his teeth together. Eventually he got up out of his bed and grabbed a picture frame from a cabinet near him. The frame held a picture of another boy older than him but appearing young. His hair had an odd curl, of course brown Asian eyes and always wore his Kingdom's Traditional clothing. Alfred adored the boy since he was ten. Something about the Korean made his heart skip a beat and how they would always give each other playful kisses. Holding the picture close to his heart he returned it back into his cabinet where it belonged.

Finally feeling the blast of cold upon his skin Alfred decided he would find a robe to keep him warm. Walking up to his royal closet he opened the two doors, and to his surprise there was nothing. Everything was gone! His clothes, crowns, shoes, and toys were nowhere to be found. The only things that were there was dust and bits of cloth. Kneeling down and picking up the cloth he looked back out the doors he had just used to enter the room. Angered he power walked to the door only to find his friend (servant) at the door. Taken completely back by this the Prince smiled and embraced his friend . "Artie!Why are you here buddy? Did you miss your hero or did you want a rematch?"

"Neither I am sorry your highness I have come to retrieve you by order." Arthur said uncomfortably as he pushed the other away from his body. A bit disappointed Alfred pouted a bit,"Hey dude. Did I not tell you, you can call me Alfred when no one is looking? Anyways why do you need to retrieve me?"

"Your belongings are all in the carriages and your bothered is waiting for you to come and join him as well."

"Aww ,not that again. A-Artie what should I do? I don't want to go. But I-I'll miss you and Tony too much. Not to mention mom and everyone else. Another thing,I never requested to have an arranged marriage. I think it is a waste of both Prince Matthew and my time. It's obvious he is forced into this the same as I." Looking at his prince's misery Arthur stood next to him and patted his back.

"Chin up chap. It's only an arranged marriage and you won't be alone. I'll be assisting you the whole time you live in due time you'll fall in love. Now stop being a wanker and get your arse down there to the Prince!"

"I guess you're right but not about the falling in love yeah one more thing,though I allow you to talk to my informally remember I'm still a prince. Wait scratch that one more thing ,thanks for the advice, I now know just what I'm going to do once I get into Canada." Alfred said proudly as he swaggered past Arthur. It didn't take him very long to reach the outside of the palace, there were guards every where, behind him, in front of him, and to the sides of him. _Now way to escape and for nothing to come in huh?_ Alfred thought as he took a deep breath and a head held high. Again he placed his bare feet one in front of the other hoping no one else would notice. Much to his liking the guards stood alert for any assassins rather than paying attention to the prince himself. When he at last came up to the carriage he thought it would be best to examine what he as going into. Twisting his head side to side he tried to take every inch of the carriage. Since he wasn't very tall he tippy toed his way to a semi-taller height to see the back. Giving up ultimately because of height he sighed and thought about what he saw. The outside was a cherry red color with white curly cues were placed carefully so that it complimented the other in a divine way. On top of the carriage had a giant red maple leaf, if he knew the other prince wasn't in there he would have laughed. Still he remembered his grand plan and in order to carry it out he would need to be as proper as possible for the moment. Shortly after trailing off he reverted his thoughts back to the carriage. There was of course windows in which you could see the three others inside stare oddly at Alfred, and ask among themselves why he was taking so long. Then there was the pure white horses with odd filtery looking things around their eyes. Alfred immediately recognized them. Those were mainly used for horses in training, it is an instinct for a horse when frightened to run away from any scary, if they cannot see but only hear there would be no place to go. Wielding his situation to be more dangerous Alfred took a deep breath and entered the carriage.

The three people already inside greeted him with smiles that only seemed malicious to they all resigned on he opposite side of the carriage Alfred took the empty one in front of them. His head now looking down at his bare feet Alfred never looked them all straight in the eye. Glancing to the side he could see his friend sit next to made him feel more at ease to have someone he knew and loved near him and by his the door finally came shut Alfred knew there was no turning back now. The horses were whipped to alert them it was time to for their work to begin. The clacking of horse shoes sounded on the floor meshed up the the sound of dirt being moved along the road. All was quiet no one dared to breathe too loud to have any attention on ride was simply quiet and boring. Alfred would keep his arms wrapped around the Brit's arm as he looked was not enjoying any of the attention from the simply place his elbow onto his thigh only to rest his chin upon his hand and add pressure to the poor limb. Sitting across from the two was a slightly annoyed and jealous Prince Matthew. _Why does he show this much c-compassion to a s-servant b-but not me? I-i'm his soon to be husband, h-he should be sitting next tome and clinging to me._ Matthew thought to himself sighing disappointingly as he started to gaze more towards Alfred now. Observing the other closely he noticed he had no shoes heels he had on were not there anymore why?

"A-ahem u-umm P-prince A-Alfred. W-where are your shoes?Y-your glorious feet are revealed too much.D-don't you think that's a bit inappropriate to show to your fiancee before you're married?" He asked shyly. Turning his head Alfred quickly looked down at his feet then to the prince in front of him.

"I don't like having stuff that reminds me of what I have to be now. So I threw them off,it's not like you'll ever see anymore of my bare flesh you have a problem with that Prince Marcus or whatever your name is?Or should I just call you husband like I'll have too eventually?" Alfred said in a disgusted tone of voice giving the other a outraged face.

"N-No not at all...I-I was just wondering i-if you j-just wanted to you know use my shoes for kingdom gets very cold at times.I don't want someone from a world of nearly endless summer, to freeze to death in a kingdom that is mostly embedded by white snow.N-No more no less._My name is Matthew just so you know."_ Matthew said feeling a panic rise in him feeling more flustered by the second.

_This prince seems like a total push is he suppose to be king with that attitude? I would be fit better for the king's position,_Alfred thought to himself. "I'll be fine.I play in cold lakes that make my feet nearly freeze, a little snow won't hurt.I will never require your help." Alfred replied to the other not catching the last part since it was said in a more ghostly tone of by the other blonde's harsh words Matthew was yet again put in his usual quiet and content state. Alfred who was now offended brought his feet closer to him, as he sat Indian style on the silk cushion underneath him. The fabric felt so wonderful underneath his feet he concluded he'd leave them there for a enough a while turned into an hour, and an hour turned into three as the prince drifted into a sound sleep. Hearing a soft snore come from an unknown source everyone in the carriage wondered what on earth it could be. But of course Arthur knew what and who it was ,since his arm was finally freed at last. Now all eyes were on the sleeping American Prince, his neck was leaned towards his left shoulder exposing the flawless tan skin so perfect and untouched. His mouth was opened ,and his slender arms were crossed against his chest to protect his torso reign. No longer sitting as he was before he sat now with his legs crossed, his feet sticking out to touch Prince Matthew's knee cap. Looking straight he mouthed the words '_May I?' _To Arthur before he touched the other's foot to do what he wanted to since he saw the other's bare feet. Arthur simply nodded his head and continued to go to sleep himself. Now having permission Matthew removed his own shoes and gently placed them on the sleeping Prince. A perfect fit just as I thought, he thought with a small grin on his lips.

"_Prince Alfred you were there for me when I had no other. Now I'll claim you as mine so you can always be with me. It may be selfish but I can't get you out of my mind.I'll treat you right and cherish you everyday, please just fall for fall for me my Queen."_ Matthew said very lightly since what he was saying, was only meant for his ears only. Soon enough he himself fell into a light sleep. The carriage then stayed on a smooth course the temperature gradually had now crossed the border and were drawing more into the kingdom. The two others from a foreign land started to shiver uncontrollably as he scooted next to each other seeking comfort.

* * *

**Admin: Sorry I haven't updated been busy with my other hey I did like you all requested so here is the new chapter. Thanks for all of those who are following my stories or story. You are all so sweet I never imagined people would like my it means a lot to me. Please leave reviews so I know how excited you are, what you think might happen, and things you want to see of course, or just comment on the story plot. I know it may not seem like a lot, but these things keep me wanting to write for you guys. A-anyways Sayonara~!(*^3^)/~ **


	3. Hello Life of Troubles

**Sorry for no update writer's block sucks but here it is yay!Sorry it may suck but I couldn't leave you guys hanging so here it is hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

POV: Matthew

I slept peacefully, a familiar sense of cold wrapping around my body and making me feel more at home. I had no intention of waking up anytime soon since this had been the first time I had truly rested in weeks. I had been so consumed with making everything perfect for Alfred's arrival that I had barely slept.

The cold snow quietly fell from the sky. Occasional winds would blow, making the snowflakes dance in different directions. Gracefully, two snowflakes landed on my nose, waking me up. Forcing my eyes open, having to fight the waves of fatigue that took over my body, I looked out the window. We had arrived at my castle. Adjusting my position so that I was ready to get off of the carriage, I moved my attention to the other sleeping occupants.

I nudged one of my two escorts to interrupt their sleep. Shaking their heads a little, they blinked at me, wide eyed. I smiled, pointing towards the castle. Now understanding why I had woken them up, we looked at the two foreigners who were also in the carriage.

They were hugging each other tightly, shivering. Even their blonde hair was frozen, practically fixed in place, while their skin was almost as pale as snow. Neither of them looked like they were in any condition to adapt to the new environment. Understanding the gravity of the situation, I ordered my driver to go faster.

We were now racing to make sure that the other two wouldn't freeze to death. The two blondes were poorly prepared for the change in climate. Their clothes were shorts and thin blouses that easily let air in. Of course, this was the fashion and everyday clothes of someone from their kingdom, but it was probably the worst time and place for those clothes.

The horses stopped in front of the castle. I told my escorts to take care of his servant while I helped Alfred. Wrapping my arms around his waist and shoulder, I lifted him up and moved out of the carriage. Stepping outside was excruciating without shoes, but I had to bear with it.

The large doors to my castle swung open and I rushed forward, heading to my room on the tallest tower. Quickly losing my breath, I paced myself as I climbed up the stairs. I was not usually very athletic, so this wasn't an easy task for me. But, somehow, I managed to complete the task.  
Kicking my door open and shutting it behind me, I placed Alfred on my bed, removing my coat and shirt. The fire, as I had requested earlier, had already been lit hours before we had entered the chamber. My skin now exposed to the warmth from the fire, I approached Alfred, who was curled up in a ball.

"I'm sorry, Alfred, but this is survival 101. I-I'm sure you'll thank me later," I said, unsure as to how I was supposed to apologize for what I had to do.

Placing my hands on his legs and shoulders, I laid him as straight as a plank so that I had easy access to his chest. I removed his shoes and started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his sun kissed skin. Touching it, I noticed how untouched and smooth it felt, like baby's skin. I didn't remove his pants, or anything else around that area. I was saving that for after marriage. Stopping myself from doing something I'd regret even more, I jumped onto the bed, next to Alfred. I pulled Alfred towards me, near my chest, and placed the covers over us so that we'd be wrapped in more warmth.

I wrapped my arms around him, and I could feel how cold he really was. His body felt like it was made of pure ice. I was practically immune to the cold, but I still shivered when I touched Alfred. I did not let go until I was sure he was warm enough.

POV: Alfred

*~Next morning~*

"Time to get up, Your Highness. You have a big day today, we mustn't be late," I heard Arthur say as the curtains were pulled open and the sunlight hit my eyes.

I moaned, turning in my bed so that I was on my side, trying to get back to sleep. But I quickly found there was almost no point, as it was at that moment I realized how cold I was. I pulled the covers over my face, but Arthur rudely yanked them down again.

"Hey, Artie, do you really have to be such a jerk when you wake me up?" I asked, finally getting up.

"We have to get you ready, git," Arthur said, leading me to the bathroom where I found a warm bath was waiting for me.

"For what?" I asked, wondering if Arthur had finally lost it.

"You will know in due time. Now, be quiet. I have to bathe you quickly or you'll be late."

"Fine, fine. Just stop being such a jerk," I said, allowing Arthur to undress me and wash my body. Although, thinking about it, it was actually kind of strange. There was nothing wrong with my limbs, so why couldn't I do it myself?

"Hey, Art, why not let me clean myself for once? I mean, since today's special and all."

"I'm afraid I cannot. You are royalty, and this is part of my job. Now, be quiet and give me your arm."

"Ugh…" I groaned, giving Arthur my arm. He scrubbed it somewhat violently, but I was used to this. This didn't stop my skin from turning a raw pink, however.

Once he had finished scrubbing the rest of my body and washing my hair, a robe was wrapped around me and Arthur ushered me towards another room. This room was bigger, and there were clothes everywhere. Looking to my left and right, all I could see were furs from many different animals. I couldn't help but feel a little bad for the animals.

I was pulled forward by Arthur and seated on a beautifully decorated gold and red chair. A mirror had been placed in front of me, allowing me to gaze at my reflection. My still wet hair was dripping with water, almost giving the illusion that I was crying.

Still staring at the mirror, I saw Arthur and a few others pulling something out of a closet. At first, I thought it was many different pieces of cloth, but as I looked more carefully I realized it was actually a dress. The dress had long sleeves with seal fur at the end, and the rest of the dress was a blinding, pure white with many different layers of toile. Jewels were attached to the hem of the dress, and the whole thing was complemented by a pair of blood red heels.  
"Uh, what duchess is wearing that huge thing? It's so fluffy and big and girly," I said laughing a little. The whole thing just looked so ridiculous.

"I'm afraid it's not for a duchess, Your Highness. It's for a queen," Arthur said, his eyes full of sympathy.

"Yeah, right. There are no queens he-…" I paused, thinking about what I was about to say. Realization dawned on me. I was going to be a queen. Which meant that I was going to have to wear that big ball of fabric.

"NO! No way! I'm not moving to another kingdom and wearing a dress all in the same week," I said, jumping up and hurrying to the door. Just as I was about to grab the golden door knob, I felt a sudden sharp pain in my neck. I looked down, noticing a dart in my neck. I fell to my knees, fighting to keep my extremely heavy eyelids open as Arthur walked up to me.

"I'm sorry, but this is the way things have to be," he said just before I passed out.

I woke up a little later. I felt dizzy and my head was throbbing. It was hard for me to move with the amount of fabric constricting me, but, luckily, I was pretty strong so my movements weren't completely restricted. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw Arthur placing delicate flowers and a veil in my hair and another servant easing the heels onto me feet. Not liking what I saw, at I thought started to move frantically. I stood, causing the chair I had been sitting on to fall to the floor. The servants blinked at me in shock as the sound echoed throughout the room.

I grabbed what I could of the dress, revealing my ankles. I quickly kicked the heels off and dashed towards the nearest opened window. I could hear the servants begging got me to get down, but I didn't listen. I turned to them and winked before jumping down.

"There's no way that I'm marrying that prince!" I yelled as I fell from the second floor, a shiver ran up my spine as I the hard ice dug into my toes. I tried to ignore this, running forward and listening to the storm and the sound of the frantic servants inside the castle. I didn't have much time. Fighting against my new weather conditions, I hurried towards the forest that loomed in front of me. I didn't look back. I was soon stood in the middle of the forest, surrounded by pure white snow and trees.

The cold was almost unbearable, but dress helped me hold onto a small amount of warmth. Huh, never thought the stupid dress would actually help me...

I yawned, still feeling a little sleepy because of the tranquilizer dart. I sluggishly climbed up one of the trees, lying down on a sturdy branch where I could sleep. But my napping plans were quickly cancelled when someone approached me.

"Annyeong-haseyo!" the man said, looking up at me. I immediately recognized the voice, language and accent. It was Yong Soo, the prince I had had a crush on for almost three months. Why was he here?

"H-hello. Um, why are you here?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't recognize me.

"I'm here for Prince Matthew's wedding da-ze! I'd rather play video games, but King Yao forced me to come. Why are you out here in that big dress? You look like a princess da-ze. I almost thought you were a snow spirit or something."

"I…I just got lost. The royal family was, uh…taking care of me, but I ran away. But now I don't have anywhere to go."

"Wow…Hey, why don't you come with me to my kingdom? I have video games, and I can get you some new clothes. That way you don't have to stay out here, looking like some kind of ghost."

"What, really? Please, take me with you! Please! As soon as possible."

"Well, I'll have to skip the wedding…But, who cares? I never miss out on the chance to beat someone at COD da-ze!"

"Oh, yeah? Try me," I said, jumping down and cringing at the way my dress almost acted like a parachute. "Ugh, I can't wait to take this stupid thing off…Oh, yeah, aren't you royalty? I'm sorry, Your Highness," I bowed to the Korean, pretending that I was a mere peasant. He took my hand, laughing, and we left for his carriage, now on our way to the Kingdom of Korea.

I was safe, and I was with my crush. There was no way that they were ever going to find me.

POV: THRID

*~Meanwhile, at the castle~*

Everyone at the castle was panicking, from guards to servants and even Matthew himself. They were all frantically searching for their future queen. Arthur attempted thinking of ways for the others to find Alfred, but the snow storm was getting worse. Everyone inside the castle was growing more and more desperate, but none of them were as hysterical as Matthew. He knew that Alfred couldn't handle the cold weather as well as he could. He was assuming the worst, that Alfred was dead or maybe even kidnapped. Sitting on his throne, Matthew began to cry, thinking that everything was his fault.

Entering the room, Arthur saw the Canadian prince in his misery. He began to move closer to him, his expression sympathetic. He figured that since he was older than Alfred that meant he would have to be older than the prince in front of him. He decided that he would try and act like an older brother.

"Prince Matthew, don't cry. I'm sure that Prince Alfred is fine. He's well known for doing rebellious things, and you should know that. We'll find him soon, and since that dress he was wearing is rather warm, he should be able to survive," Arthur said, lightly patting the royal's back

"I shouldn't have done this to him. I shouldn't have been so stubborn and requested for him to come here, and I shouldn't have made the wedding the day after he moved here. I-it's all my fault," Matthew said, his eyes wet with tears.

"Your Highness, you're a prince and soon you will be a king. You have to be stronger than this. Now, I want you to go out to your guests and tell them that everything has been cancelled, okay? After that, I will prepare some hot chocolate for you. How does that sound?"

"I-I guess you're right. Thank you. What is your name?"

"I'm Prince's Alfred's man in waiting, Arthur Kirkland, at your service," Arthur said, bowing before he left the room.

Waiting for the other to leave, Matthew wiped his tears away. Standing up, Matthew made his way to the altar, where everyone was waiting. He could see Yao from the Kingdom of China, Francis from the Kingdom of France, Alice from the Kingdom of England, Ivan from the Kingdom of Russia, and so on. Clearing his throat with a cough, Matthew shyly approached the altar.

"T-Thank you, everyone, for coming today. I-I'm sorry to say that the wedding has been cancelled due to the disappearance of my bride. I-I'm sorry that you all came here for nothing," Matthew said with a heavy heart, hearing everyone complain and moan in annoyance.

*~Meanwhile in Korea~*

"No, no, noooooo! You jerk! I want a rematch! You totally cheated!" Alfred complained, his Korean crush sitting next to him.

"No way, da-ze. I won fair and square," Yong Soo said, pointing and laughing at the other. They were both swearing the same clothes that they had met in. Yong Soo was dressed in a tradition hanbok, which had a dark blue ribbon and was complemented with a dark blue jeogori, a navy blue chima, and a white baji. Alfred was still wearing the wedding dress. It had puffed up slightly when he sat down next to Yong Soo.

"Fine. Hey, I'm hungry. What about you?" Alfred asked, dusting off his dress

"Neh, I'll get the kimchi ready da-ze! I'll tell my servants to get you a hanbok to wear. Do you want a girl's or boy's one?" Yong Soo asked, snickering a little at his own joke.

"A boy's one! I was forced into wearing this, okay?" Alfred said as a servant helped him to his feet. A few minutes later, Alfred appeared from a wardrobe, now dressed in a male hanbok. It had a red ribbon with a white jeogori, a white chima, and a white baji.

Admiring how much better he looked, Alfred confidently walked towards Yong Soo. Entering the kitchen, Alfred found Yong Soo already digging into the kimchi. Rushing over, Alfred sat opposite him and started eating too. That was how the competition to see who could eat faster than the other began.

However, Yong Soo quickly won the battle. The kimchi was too spicy for Alfred to handle, and he had to stop multiple times. Taking pity on the honey blonde, Yong Soo offered him some water which was hurriedly chugged down.

He laughed. "So, what do you want to do now Alfred?" Yong Soo asked, grinning with his eyes shut.

"Hmm…Well, why we don't watch those Korean dramas? I've always wanted to watch them, but I've never had the time," Alfred suggested, eagerly dragging Yong Soo to the T.V. Leaning to the side, Yong Soo turned the T.V. on, seeing that Full House was on.

"It's the first episode. Do you want to watch it?" Yong Soo asked, turning his attention to Alfred.

"What's it about?" Alfred asked, reading the subtitles.

"It's about a girl. Her friends sold her house to an actor and she tries to get it back, but somewhere in the middle of that she gets married to him. But they both hate each other, and some other guy has feelings for her, and so on."

"Sounds romantic and girly. Let's watch it. I love sappy stuff like that, it's a little guilty pleasure of mine," Alfred said, hitting the other lightly.

For the next two and a half hours, their eyes were glued to the screen, watching and waiting for something to happen. Whenever anything dramatic happened they would scream at the T.V, commenting on how stupid the main characters were. Everything was going well until one scene in the drama, before the main character was going to get married. Alfred and Yong Soo were close together, squeezing each other's hands tightly.

They moved closer and closer until their faces were almost touching. They looked at each other strangely, a temptation to kiss falling over them. Bringing their faces even closer, they shut their eyes and leaned in. Just as the distance between their lips was about to close, the lights suddenly brightened with a flash.

"Aiyaa! Yong Soo! Who is this, aru?!" Chinese man said, interrupting Alfred and Yong Soo's almost kiss. Turning their heads, they quickly scooted away from each other, trying to act like nothing had happened. Jumping to his feet, Yong Soo hurried to Yao and groped his chest.

"I claim your breasts in the name of the Korean Kingdom, da-ze!" Yong Soo said happily, keeping his grip on the older King.

"Aiyaa! I told you not to do that, aru! And you didn't answer my question who is this man-….P-Prince Alfred?!" Yao said, trying to get a better look at Alfred.

"N-no! I-I'm, uh, Sebastian Smith," Alfred lied, knowing it would probably work since no one outside his kingdom had ever seen him.

"Oh, I'm sorry…Nihao, I'm Wang Yao, aru. Why are you here in Korea? Shouldn't you be in America, aru?" Yao asked, recognising the last name as American.

"He ran away from there and has been living in the Canadian royal palace, but then he escaped from there and now he's here. He's actually really fun to have around, da-ze," Yong Soo added, smiling at Yao and Alfred.

"I see, aru. Anyway, I need to ask you something. Why weren't you at the wedding today, aru? I told you that you had to go. Honestly, why do you younger royals have to be such a pain, aru?"

"I found him in the forest wearing a white dress. I'd rather play video games with a stranger than go to some boring wedding, da-ze."

"W-wait, a white dress? Are you sure it wasn't a wedding dress, aru?" Yao asked, now interested.

"Why would he be wearing a wedding dress?"

"Apparently Prince Alfred escaped the palace wearing a wedding dress, aru. Everyone is searching for the lost prince. We were told he has baby blue eyes and blonde hair. The description sounds similar to Sebastian over there, aru," Yao said, stepping closer to Alfred. He was lying on the floor, pretending to sleep.

"He's asleep. Well, I supposed we'll check in the morning, aru. You two, take Sebastian to the guest room, aru."

*~Time skip~*

It had been about a year since Alfred had disappeared from the Kingdom of Canada, and Matthew only grew more and more worried. He feared that he had died in that storm. He had sent out so many search parties, and sent out notices to all of the other kingdoms, but there was still no sign of Alfred.

Matthew would take trips to each kingdom, seeing if anyone had heard anything about Alfred. Packing his things up after his visit to the Kingdom of China, Matthew got ready for his trip to Korea, the next kingdom on his list. Matthew had lost nearly all hope, and said to himself that this kingdom would be the second to last one before he returned to his own kingdom. If he didn't marry Alfred soon, his kingdom would fall within a matter of months.

He waited in his carriage for around five hours before he reached the Kingdom of Korea. Korean symbols were everywhere, and there were many people with odd hair curls and wearing hanboks.

Taking a moment to look at this new land, Matthew smiled, almost forgetting about his task. It was always nice to observe the new scenery when visiting different kingdoms, in his opinion. He soon arrived at a palace similar to Yao's castle, but the guards and the inside were different.

Walking out of his carriage, Matthew let his eyes roams left and right, examining everything. The scenery might have been similar to the Kingdom of China's, but it was also different in more ways than one. The women servants wore simple pink hanboks, and the men wore tan coloured ones. Watching one of the female servants walk towards him, Matthew gave her a shy smile.

"한국에 오신 것을 환영합니다. Prince Yong Soo will be with you in a few moments. If you would please follow me to the tea room you can wait there," the maid said, bowing her head in respect.

Moving through a labyrinth of elaborate hallways, Matthew was lead into a small room. In the centre was a long table that was seated for around eight people, and tea and treats had already been set out. The chairs were wooden, with Asian carvings on the sides, each signed by the person who had created them.

Taking his seat, Matthew thanked the maid as she backed away with a bow. Alone in the room, scanned his surroundings more than ever. In each kingdom he travelled to, Matthew always found something in the rooms that would catch his attention. Whether it was the decorations around him, or the way everything was set up, Matthew always made sure to adore everything.

Meanwhile, Alfred/Sebastian was playing kickball with Yong Soo in the castle's backyard. Both knew that they would soon have company, but neither of them knew who it was. Laughing and yelling at each other, Yong Soo and Alfred had forgotten all about their guest.

Over the past year, Alfred and Yong Soo had grown even closer. They shared everything, and would always go to each other when they needed someone to talk to. Both were equally dedicated to each other. They were not dating, but they were also more than friends. The whole kingdom knew this.

"Yah! When do you think the guest will be here, Your Highness?" Alfred asked, kicking the ball to Yong Soo.

"Mol lah yo! I'll ask. Wait here," Yong Soo said, catching the ball with his foot and running over to one of the maids. He suddenly dashed back, grabbing Alfred's hand and rushing towards the castle.

"W-what's wrong, Your H-Highness?!" Alfred managed to ask as they ran together.

"Our guest is already here. We have to go to the tea room now!" Yong Soo explained, speeding up and taking sharp rights and lefts.

About five minutes later, they were stood in front of the doors that led to the tea room, breathless. Waiting a few seconds to catch their breaths, they opened the doors together, revealing Matthew.

Alfred was stunned, the fear that he had finally been found taking over. He stepped back slightly and pinned Yong Soo to the wall, out of Matthew's line of vision.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, I-I can't go in! I-I, uh, have to change how I look. You know, get myself ready and stuff," Alfred said desperately.

"S-since when did you do such girly things daze?" Young Soo snickered.

"Hey, you found me a year ago in a big white dress. You know I can be girly sometimes."

"Neh, you're right. Well, I might as well talk to Prince Matthew while you're getting ready."

"Kamsamnida," Alfred said Korean before sprinting to his room. As he geabbed the hair dye and contacts, Alfred knew it was time to take drastic measures. He applied the hair dye and placed the brown coloured contacts in his eyes. When the chemicals in his hair had done their job, Alfred rinsed his hair with water and gazed at its new color. Just a few minutes ago, he had been a honey blonde. But now he just looked like another person in Korea with jet black hair. Next, Alfred placed a hat that Yong Soo had given him on his head, hiding his ahoge.

Now feeling that he could take on the world, Alfred straightened his back like the servants did, and casually walked to the tea room. Moving through the door, Alfred sat next to Yong Soo with a calm smile.

"미안해요, I was trying to look presentable," Alfred said. "당신은 누구 요?" he asked, using as much Korean as possible, hoping that it would stop Matthew from figuring out who he was.

"W-what?" Matthew asked timidly, regarding Alfred's face carefully. It was hard to see much of Alfred's old self behind the disguise. The black hair was the biggest change, and what made it harder for Matthew to recognize Alfred.

"He said, 'who are you?'" Yong Soo translated, glancing at Alfred curiously. Why on Earth was he speaking in so much Korean?

"O-oh. I-I'm P-Prince M-Matthew from the Kingdom of C-Canada. Who are you?"

"I'm Sebastian Smith. Nice to meet you, Your Highness." Alfred said, standing up and bowing in respect.

"S-Sebastian, you know, y-you kind of look like my fiancée. Are you related to him in anyway?"

"Who's your fiancée?"

"N-never mind. W-why don't we continue with our tea?"

"Neh," Alfred said, looking at Yong Soo from the corner of his eye. The Korean prince really didn't seem to care too much about the changes Alfred had made, but still seemed a little creeped out. Silently, all of them returned to their cups, sipping their tea quietly. The awkward silence between them was making Alfred and Yong Soo anxious.

"Why don't we go out by the pond? We can play kick ball," Yong Soo said, getting up and tugging at Alfred's sleeve. Alfred giggled at this action. He stood up and began walking away with Yong Soo, almost forgetting about Matthew.

"W-wait for me!" Matthew called, trying to catch up with the other two. Travelling to the other end of the palace, they walked to a gate that lead to a rock garden. Grass and an assortment of flowers surrounded them. To their right, there was a koi pond that was about six feet in length and twelve feet wide.

Standing in the middle of the rocks, Matthew watched as the other two grabbed the ball and started to kick it to each other. As always, Matthew was ignored.

Matthew waited for them to grow tired of their game, but that never happened. So he decided to walk down to the pond and watch the swimming fish. Matthew squatted down next to the clear pond, looking at the fish closely. They would swim past each other, ignoring the other completely as if they were strangers. Boy, did Matthew know how that felt. The only reason he had agreed to the arranged marriage was so he wouldn't be alone forever, and that he would have someone to call his, whether he wanted him or not.

Completely interested in the fishes, Matthew looked to the side to see Sebastian/Alfred running towards him, chasing the ball. Ignoring him, since he knew that the other would be able to catch the ball, Matthew continued to admire the fish.

But he was not expecting what happened next. Alfred did manage to catch the ball with his foot, stopping it before he hit Matthew. However, Alfred missed when he went to kick the ball. His foot swung forward, and Alfred quickly lost his balance, falling towards the pond. He reached out, grabbing Matthew for support, but all this accomplished was making Matthew fall in the pond with him.

Hearing the splash of water, Yong Soo ran over, seeing Matthew on top of Alfred.

"Are you okay?" Yong Soo asked worriedly.

"Neh," Alfred said, subconsciously removing his contacts. When he had fallen into the pond, his contacts had shifted and now felt uncomfortable.

"H-how about you, Your Highness? Are you alright?" Alfred asked, still underneath Matthew.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fi-… A-Alfred?" Matthew asked, staring at the other. His eyes were no longer a muddy brown; they were now as blue as the sky above them. Black was dripping from his hair, revealing honey blonde. There was no doubt in the Canadian's mind that this truly was Alfred.

With a bright smile, Matthew hugged Alfred tightly. "I found you! I finally found you!"

However, the feeling for the situation was not mutual. Alfred couldn't believe how stupid he was for taking off his contacts, and that he didn't have better coordination.

Darn it! Darn it all! Now I can never be with Yong Soo! And I was so close too. Damn you, Matthew!

* * *

**So even though this is going to kill me on the inside please review.I want to see if you guys like it. I'm sorry my Yong Soo is a bit out there, but I hope you like how i portray him... I'M DEEPLY SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE HIM!**

**translations:**

한국에 오신 것을 환영합니다 = welcome to korea

Kamsamnida (probably spelt wrong) =Thank you

미안해요 = sorry

당신은 누구 요 = who are you?


	4. A Sad Excuse For a Wedding

**Admin: Well it took long enough but I got another chapter in!I hope you like it and understand the the reference in it! The next chapter I'll try not to make it so much of a wait.**

**So here we go guys! Mattie is a bit more many because I like seeing him that way, but he still is timid nonetheless.**

* * *

**POV: Alfred**

As Matthew released me, I found the only thing I could think of was Yong Soo and how he could possibly be taking this. I looked over Matthew's shoulder in an attempt to see his face, noticing his extremely confused expression. Just as I opened my mouth to say something, Matthew spoke instead.

"I'm so glad I found you! Do you know how worried I was?" he asked me in his hushed voice.

"No."

"V-very."

"…I guess this means we're going back to Canada to get married, right?"

"Oui. But I'll have the servants pack your things for you. This will let you have time to say goodbye to your friends. You must have a lot, and I want you to have as much time as you can with them before we leave."

"I understand," I replied. I made my way back to Yong Soo, and I saw Matthew move towards a few students. For one scary second, Yong Soo was almost unresponsive enough to be dead. I decided this was probably because of shock, and I waved my hand in front of his face to snap him out of his trance.

"Are you okay, dude?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"S-so…you're Prince Alfred, the prince who disappeared before that wedding... S-So Hyung Yao was right! ...Does this mean I kidnapped you on your wedding day?"

"Well, yes and no. I went with you willingly, and I kinda made a scene when I escaped. But you saved me out there, you were like a hero!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, da-ze. But I don't think I'm one for being the hero."

"Alright then, you were being an awesome future friend."

"I can live with that. Hey, before you leave, do you want to eat some ice cream with me?"

"I love ice cream! What are we waiting for?!" I yelled, grabbing Yong Soo's arm and running forward. We, of course, removed our shoes before entering the palace. A trail of water was left behind as we sneaked into the kitchen with our ninja skills. Yong Soo grabbed the ice cream and I grabbed the spoons.

Faster than a cheetah, we dashed into Yong Soo's room, screaming like little kids. The maids and the butlers laughed at us, loving the carefree attitudes we shared even though we were both princes.

We sat on the floor cushions when we finally made it to the room. We were opposite each other, pulling funny faces in an attempt to make ice-cream come out of noses.

"Yong Soo, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Neh, what is it?"

"Bring kimchi to my party. Your kimchi is the best."

"Sure thing."

"Remember; if you don't, I have to kill you, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Anyway, let's get down to business! You. Me. Super Smash Brother's Brawl. Loser gets the usual punishment."

"You ready to lose?"

"Oh, I'm not losing. You are."

"We will see about that. Bring it, da-ze."

* * *

**POV: Third**

The packing was finished, and after waiting a little while Matthew decided it was finally time to get Alfred. The sooner they left, the sooner they could get married.

Searching the palace, Matthew asked anyone he came across if they knew the whereabouts of Alfred. They all answered the same way, but he eventually found a trail of water leading to another sliding door. Matthew hesitated for a moment, biting his lip and wondering whether he should enter or not. But then he heard Alfred's scream from the other side.

"Alfred!" Matthew yelled, hurriedly opening the door only to see Alfred throwing a game controller to the ground. Yong Soo quickly moved towards him and began flicking Alfred's forehead.

"Ow, ow, ow," Alfred groaned repeatedly like a broken record.

"W-what's going on here?" Matthew said, dumbfounded by the scene in front of him.

"Yong Soo won our game. This is what we usually do for a penalty game. Some would call it a punishment; a cruel and unusual punishment," Alfred told Matthew, rubbing his throbbing forehead with the palm of his hand.  
"O-Oh…Well, Prince Alfred, it's time for us to leave," Matthew said timidly.

"O-Okay...W-well, then I guess I have to go, Yong Soo. See you at the wedding."

"Neh, I'll see you there, da-ze." Yong Soo stood, giving Alfred a respectful bow.

"H-hey, you can come with us you know. After all, I've made arrangements so that the wedding will be held the day after we get back. A-and it's literally on our way."

"Well, I guess that'll give me some more time with Alfred, right?"

"Totally! Yes, I agree with this plan!"

"Okay, let me get my formal hanbok."

"I'll see you in the carriage," Matthew said to the Korean prince before grabbing Alfred's arm and dragging him outside to the carriage. Like a puppy waiting for its owner, Alfred waited by the door for Yong Soo. In less than half an hour, Yong Soo had given his bags to one of his servants so that they could be loaded into the carriage. He then opened the door and took a seat next to Alfred.

As soon as Yong Soo had sat down, Matthew decided that it would probably be a good idea to learn more about the other two. At the very least, it would make their ride to Canada a little more comfortable. But as always, the Canadian prince was ignored and soon faded into the background.

The journey for Canada took about a week. The weather there was the same as usual. Once the carriage had stopped, Arthur rushed to the carriage to help the princes out. He took Alfred's hand and led him back to his room so that he could help him prepare for the wedding.

"So what do we do now Prince Matthew?" Yong Soo asked, staring at his new surroundings with a lost expression.  
"Well, since Arthur has taken Alfred away, I guess we just have to talk." Matthew replied with an awkward smile. "After all, you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding, right?"

"Yes, that's right. How do we start this bonding?"

"W-Well …You can help me get ready for the wedding. It's only tomorrow, so I-I'm pretty nervous. I s-sure could use some advice. A-And you've Alfred longer than I have...S-So, yeah."

"Well then, let's get this show on the road," Yong Soo said, dragging Matthew off into an unknown direction. Eventually Matthew took the lead, taking the Korean prince to what looked like a conference room.

Both of the young princes sat down, not sure how to start a conversation.

"S-So, h-how was living with Alfred?" Matthew asked.

"He's a nice guy. Also, he is almost as good as me when it comes to playing video games, da-ze."

"O-Okay. D-Do you think he'll like me?"

"Sure, why not? You're the most nonviolent person I know, da-ze. I didn't even know your kingdom existed until I heard you were uniting with the American Kingdom."

"W-Well, I w-would think so, we often get confused for Americans...N-Now that we are having this union, I-I guess we can't be angry anymore."

"Uh, yup."

"H-Hey, do you really think he'll like me? W-When I first m-met him, he hated my guts, and I-I think he still does..."

"Don't think that way! He is really open minded, kind, carefree, and in his own words, 'an awesome hero'. All in all, he's a good person, da-ze."

"U-Um, r-right...Prince Yong Soo, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"D-Do you like A-Alfred?"

"Of course I do. He wouldn't be my friend if I didn't, da-ze."

"N-No…As in more than a friend."

"Well…If I said no, I'd be lying. But saying yes would be wrong. Let's just say that if you weren't marrying him, I would have asked him myself."

Taken back by that statement, Matthew felt a little more suspicious of his guest. "W-Well, I'm glad to hear t-that...I-I think."

"Anyways, I should leave you be, da-ze. Your wedding's tomorrow, congratulations!"

"T-Thank you," Matthew said, watching as the other prince left the room.

"I-I hope he'll like me...I-I'll be a good husband, I just know it," Matthew said out loud, not moving from his seat.

* * *

***~next day~***

"Are we seriously going with this whole dress thing again? I'm a frickin' Prince of America, not a princess!" Alfred told Arthur as he smaller man hopelessly tried to convince his prince to wear the garment.

"Language, and you have to get used to it. All queens, past and future, are required to wear them. It is traditional," Arthur replied.

"So? I'm the first boy queen, there has to be an exception, right?"

"I'm afraid not. Now, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Ha! There's never a hard way with you. I mean, come on! You're weaker than me! Bring it."

"Very well, Your Highness, you brought this on yourself." And with that, Arthur hit Alfred over the back of his head with a piece of wood, knocking the royal unconscious.

* * *

**POV: Alfred**

Ugh…W-What happened to me? And why can't I move my arms? W-Who's talking? I thought as I slowly opened my eyes, my vision growing clearer.

I observed my body cautiously. Ropes were tightly tied around my chest, arms, and legs and a chair was supporting my back. A white dress covered my legs, and a veil made it almost impossible for me to see the two people in front of me. Squirming in my seat, I tried to break free.

"He's awake. We best be getting to the ring exchange and kiss," a familiar voice from behind told the other two.

"Ah, yes. The rings, if you will," the blurry figure to my right said as a cold ring was forced on my finger. Clenching my hands into fists, I refused to put on the ring. I knew that if I did, it would mean that I was marrying the wrong guy.

Using all of my strength, I snapped the ropes that had been restricting my movements. I then stood up and took a much needed stretch, and soon removed my veil so that I could finally see where I was. Although, it was already obvious from what I had heard.

Glancing at the audience in front of me, I saw my mother and other members of the royal family. Looking further out, I saw even more royalty, most likely from different kingdoms. The white carpet I was standing on looked like fresh white snow from above. On the walls of the church were pastel colored flowers.

On the edge of each line of chairs were small bouquets of white roses, all finished off with a red bow in the center, holding the arrangement together. There was a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and the altar itself had a white cloth with a golden cross pressed into the center of the fabric.

Turning to my side, I saw Matthew with yet another shocked expression. I looked away and turned my attention back to the crowd. With a stern look, I made my way down three of the steps in front of me before stopping at the last one.

"Everyone! Especially mother and Prince Matthew. I will not go through with this! Yeah, you can't make me." I walked forward, but then noticed that guards were beginning to block the only exit.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I can't let that happen. P-Please forgive me. B-But what I'm doing is for the good of both of our kingdoms. Guards, bring Alfred back here so that we can finish the ceremony," Prince Matthew announced in front of everyone. I stood there, shocked by Matthew's sudden change in a matter of seconds. It was just so out of character for him to do such a thing.

With the guards now planning to strip me of my freedom, it was on. Quickly, I removed my heel and used it as a boomerang, hitting three guards in the back. I glanced back at the altar, noticing a fairly long curtain. Right next to it was a glass window. Removing the other heel that prevented me from even walking, I threw it to the side and backed away.

At this time, the guests thought upon themselves that they had to help the guards, all except Yong Soo, who was laughing to no end. Ignoring this, I started running and pushed Prince Matthew out of the way. Approaching the curtain at an acceptable speed, I lunged towards it, my fingers gripping the heavy fabric.

Acknowledging the fact that from here on out it would not be easy, I made sure to hurry with my climbing. Now in the middle of the curtain, the guards and a few guests started to move to bottom, trying to make me fall. Keeping a firm grip, I climbed up the rest of the curtain successfully.

With one hand supporting me, I used the other to reach for the window to try and open it. With that done, I hopped through the window towards the cold world outside. With my bare feet on the oh so familiar cold snow, I hugged my body in an attempt to keep some form of warmth.

"Find him!" I heard Prince Matthew yell as I leaned against the palace wall. Calm down, Alfred. You're dressed all in white; you blend right in. Now, you just need to find shelter before you get frostbite or worse. Gosh, I hate this place, I thought, now shivering violently. I could even hear my own teeth chattering.

Running back to the woods where I had met Yong Soo, I hid behind a bush, soon fuffly blanketed by the snow as time passed by. On my left, I could hear the guards, telling each other reports on what they had found. To my right, I heard nothing but the whistle of the wind. Still shivering to no end, I curled into a ball on the pure green grass I had managed to find by shifting the snow.

Huffing my warm breath into my hands, I hoped that it would be enough for me to last until the storm stopped. But I could only hope. Trying to calm my nerves, I tried to make myself fall asleep; but as usual, no success. Lying there in agony, I waited until the storm stole my view of the palace and the guards.

As it neared the afternoon, the storm soon let up, and I was able to sleep in peace. Now somewhat warmer, I dreamed of a place where I was king, and that everyone was calling me the hero of all heroes. Thinking of my ideal world brought me pure bliss. I felt like I never wanted to leave it. The cheers of my people thanking me, knowing that the kingdoms were at peace. Priceless.

* * *

"W-What do you mean you can't find him again?" Prince Matthew asked, sitting up on his throne. It felt like the past was repeating itself all over again.

"I'm sorry, but we've looked everywhere. We can't find him. I don't know what they teach princes in America, but he's smart and talented. He's good," the guard informed the prince.

"Hmm…W-Well, I guess I have no choice then. Send for the prince of South Korea. He found him once, and he can find him again," Matthew ordered, his ivory eyes glinting behind his glasses.

"Yes, Your Highness." The guard bowed before exiting the room, leaving the prince by himself.

"Great, a rebellious queen. This can't be good. I guess I'll just have to show him my true colors…that should be fine, right? After all, there are many people who are frightened by my anger," Matthew said, his usual smile replaced by an evil smirk.

Twenty minutes later, the same guard who had been there earlier entered the throne room, Prince Yong Soo behind him. Matthew smiled normally at the other prince.

"P-Prince Yong Soo, please help us. Y-You found Alfred once, can you find him again? H-He is your friend, right? S-So I think you would also be worried for his wellbeing," Matthew told the Korean Prince, clasping his hands together in some kind of begging manner.

"Neh, I found him. But you guys are thinking too hard. I bet you he ran away to where he went the first time; he wouldn't run somewhere unfamiliar," Yong Soo, his thumb pointed back towards the direction of the woods.

"M-Merci! Merci!" Matthew chanted, taking some guards with him so that they could search the woods and leaving Yong Soo to do whatever he pleased.

Making their way outside, Prince Matthew and the guards made their way towards Alfred without even knowing it. As they grew closer and closer, they soon saw a foot with a body attached to it from behind a bush. Rushing over to aid whoever or whatever it was, the prince and guards stopped, realizing it was Alfred, sleeping without a care in the world.

Crouching down, Matthew examined Alfred, making sure there were no signs of frostbite. Laying Alfred flat on his back, hands to his side, Matthew looked up at Alfred's face. His hair was completely covered in frost, as were his eye lashes. It looked like his lips were frozen shut, but his face was as pale as ever.

"Give me the rings," Matthew demanded, extending his hand without looking away from Alfred. Once a guard gave it to him, he opened the box, now kneeling on one knee.

"Quickly, someone get the priest on video chat. The rest of you, get a candle and a cup of wine," Matthew ordered. In a few minutes, the guards returned with the desired items. The priest was on video chat almost instantly, witnessing and authorizing the marriage.

"Light the candles, and fill the cups with wine," Matthew barked out, determined to go through with the marriage. Not only for him, but the fate of his kingdom too.

"Ready when you are, Your Highness," a guard told the prince.

"Good. Father, if you will," Matthew asked the priest on the video screen.

"Ah, yes, the rings. Now you two must say your vows," the priest said in an awkward tone. Lifting his hand up, Matthew put his other hand over his heart and closed his eyes.

"With this hand, I shall lift your sorrows," he then grabbed the cup. "Use the videos of Alfred saying things, and make sound like he's saying the vows," Mathew demanded again. With a few finger strokes, the guards played the tape.

"Your cup will never empty, for I shall be your wine," Alfred's synthetic voice said, the real Alfred lying there motionlessly. Taking the 'wine' grape juice to his lips, Matthew sipped the drink. Putting the cup down, Matthew grabbed two out of the three candles. Two of them of which were not lit, and the last one was. Placing the other unlit one in Alfred's hand, Matthew continued with the vows.

"With this candle, I will light your way through darkness," Matthew said, lighting his and Alfred's candle. He then searched his pocket, regaining the rings. Holding Alfred's ring up, Matthew began to say the last part of the vows.

"With this ring, I ask you to be mine," Matthew bellowed out with pride, placing the ring on Alfred's finger.

"You may now kiss the queen…?" the priest said, still confused by what he was supposed to call Alfred.

Crouching down, Matthew closed his eyes and gradually moved his lips towards Alfred's. Connecting them, Alfred's cold temperature made its way towards Matthew. Finishing the kiss, Matthew stayed close to Alfred, waiting for him to wake up. When there was no response, Matthew ordered his guards to dress Alfred for the reception.

* * *

The ball was hustling and bustling endlessly; the guests were becoming restless after the earlier scene. Every prince, princess, king, queen, duchess, and duke was curious, wondering what happened to the new queen.

With the sound of horns and the guards piling in, the large, golden doors opened, revealing Matthew. He was being followed by a long object, covered in cloth. Everyone observed the grand entrance, but the question of where Alfred was still remained. Smirking, Matthew moved to the middle of the room, stopping the guards and removing the cloth.

Underneath was Alfred, in yet another Snow White-like dress. His position was similar to her's as well. The crowd gasped, imagining the worst. Through their mummers, Matthew held a hand up, waiting for the guests to calm down. Watching as he gave the signal, everyone grew silent, waiting anxiously for what the new king would do.

Now with everyone's attention, King Matthew looked around with an almost smug look. Every married queen before them would be jealous of how they executed their wedding. Repeating everything he had said near the woods earlier, everyone 'awed' at the cute scene. Next was the show stopper.

After placing the ring on Alfred's finger yet again, Matthew flipped the cape he was wearing back so it would not be in his way. Bringing his head closer to Alfred's, he slowly advanced towards his queen's face until he planted another kiss. Staying there for a few more seconds before pulling away, Matthew could feel Alfred beginning to stir.

Staying about an inch away so that Alfred would see him first, Matthew waited. The guests were beginning to grow restless.

Slowly opening his eyes, Alfred saw nothing. Freaking out, thinking that some peasant had kidnapped him, Alfred swung his hand out and slapped Matthew across his cheek.

This action caused everyone watching to gasp. Everyone was still except Alfred, who was sitting up in shock and slight guilt after what he had done. He was still unaware of the audience.

"Oh my gosh, dude, I'm so sorry," Alfred said just before his vision cleared, revealing an appalled Matthew with a hand placed on his red check. "Oh…It's just you. Well, that's okay then." Swinging his feet to the side, Alfred stood up and stretched. He stopped when he heard a cough from behind him.

Slowly turning, Alfred found himself shocked for two reasons. One; he was in another girly dress. Two; he had just slapped his 'husband' in front of everyone and then said it was okay.

Awkwardly hiding behind a guard, Alfred peered over to see what Yong Soo was doing. As expected, the prince was trying his best not to laugh along with a certain Danish prince.

Face flushed with embarrassment, Alfred avoided everyone's gaze. Before he could think of a convincing explanation, his mother stepped forward.

"W-Well…That was some entrance. I hope you all enjoyed this little skit of what would happen if Snow White was not afraid to hurt her prince. I'm sure you all thought of it as a good jest and a refreshing way to see their first kiss," Alfred's mother, the former queen, told the crowd.

Everyone began exchanging looks of understanding. With a few giggles here and there, the guests began laughing and clapping. Sighing in relief, the two American royals went to their seats.

Matthew, now feeling the pain in his cheek numbing, nervously made his way to his seat next to Alfred, now with a new found fear for his queen. But he kept smiling for the guests who had attended. At the end of the reception, so many questions were left unanswered. Such as, what did the guest think?

Did they have fun?

Could they sense that Alfred despised his new status, despite it being higher than the one he had before?

* * *

With open curtains and light gleaming in both of the North American's eyes. Arthur and his co-servant, Jiro then went to awaken their respective royals who were sleeping together.

"Queen Alfred, please wake up, we must get you ready," Arthur said shaking the young queen's body as Jiro mimicked the action.

Grunting as he opened his eyes, Alfred looked to see the back of his new husband. Even though they were now married, he didn't like the thought of sharing a bed with him. Sitting up straight, he still felt a little drowsy, and Arthur helped support him.

"I'm not a stupid queen, I'm a prince darn it," Alfred replied sleepily.

"I'm afraid not since last night."

"Silence, Artie. I don't need to be reminded of that."

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen," Arthur said, hiding a small giggle. "Now let us be off. We must get you ready in time."

"In time for what?"

"Will you please just come along, Your Highness." Grabbing Alfred's hand, Arthur led him back to the room where he had got ready for his first wedding attempt.

"Aww… Please don't tell me I have to wear a-!"

Alfred was cut off. "I'm afraid so. It's tradition for all queens to do so." With that said, Arthur began removing Alfred's night gown and dressed him in another gown. Finishing that, he placed a crown on Alfred's head and then gave him a school bag.

"U-Um, why am I holding a school bag? I-I already went to school," Alfred asked, holding the bag up to Arthur's face.

"Now that you are queen, you will have to re-attend Royal Prep, but take the young queen's course. King Matthew will be attending as well, but, of course, he will be taking the classes for kings."

"Man, I'm trapped in a classroom filled with girls! They'll totally make fun of me, dude! Great..."

"Aww, cheer up now. I know you fancy Prince Yong Soo, and he'll be attending there too. Of course, he will be taking a different class, but you will have break and lunch to socialize him.

A pinkish glow grew on Alfred's cheeks, and he turned away. "L-Lets go already," Alfred muttered with a wavy smile.

* * *

**Admin:**

**Until next time, please r-review and let me see if you like it.**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Admin: **

**I am considering deleting this story, it doesn't seem like anyone is enjoying it. If you feel I should keep writing it please tell me. Otherwise, I no longer have a muse for this story and it will be a lost cause.**

**I'm sorry.**


End file.
